goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Calls the New Baby Stupid and Gets Grounded
Lawson Calls the New Baby Stupid and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 6, 2019 Cast *Lawson-Eric *Lawson's dad-Wiseugy *Lawson's mom-Kimberly *Doctor-Lawrence *Elise-Ivy Transcript Text: Last Year. Lawson's dad: Erwin, come down stairs right now, we got some good news. Lawson: What is it, dad?!! Lawson's dad: Your mother is now pregnant. Lawson: Wait, why you both didn't told me that my mom was pregnant while I'm grounded. Lawson's mom: Just to make sure. Lawson: Is it a boy or a girl? Lawson's dad: I don't know, but we will have to find out. Text: This year, today. Lawson's mom: Ow (x20)! Lawson's dad: What's the matter honey? Lawson's mom: I'm going to have a baby, it's time! Lawson's dad: Let's rush you to the hospital with Erwin, before the police chase us. (At the hospital) Lawson's dad: The Doctor is coming, honey! Doctor: The doctor is here. So, what seems to be the problem. Lawson's mom: My wife is having a baby, is she's OK. Doctor: Yes, All you have to do it's, to push!!!! Push (x10) Lawson's dad: Push (x25) Lawson's mom: I'm trying. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Doctor: I see the baby, it's out! (The Doctor grabs the baby out and it's a girl) Doctor: Congratulations, it's a girl, what would you like to name her? Lawson's mom: I will call her Elise. Doctor: That was a good name. By the way, she is so cute. Lawson's mom: I agree with you, but because, she will watch Barney and Friends during her lifetime. Lawson's dad: Of course. (When Lawson arrived) Lawson: So, what's the update. Lawson's dad: Erwin, Good news, meet your new baby sister, Elise. Lawson: Let me see! (He saw the new baby girl, but...) Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, she's is so stupid. (Gasps) Lawson's dad: Erwin you called your new baby sister stupid, Oh (x15)! Lawson: I'm sorry dad, I was thinking it was boy, not a girl! Lawson's dad: You're too late, you have a girl, end of story. And your apology unaccepted. Lawson's mom: We are going home right now. Text: At home Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you call the baby stupid, you're very ungrateful. Lawson's mom: Now say sorry to your sister, now! Lawson: I'm sorry for calling you stupid, Elise. (He said sorry to Elise didn't response when she was only a baby) Lawson's dad: See, she did it listen to you. And this means you're a grounded for 4 weeks with no computer and no TV. Lawson's mom: I agree with your father. Now go to your room now. Lawson: (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lawson's mom: Don't worry Elise, your mean ruthless brother Erwin is now upstair being grounded, here is your baby milk bottle. Elise: La La goo goo (x4). (Elise chews her milk bottle) Lawson's dad: Aw, she is just so handsome. Let's watch Barney and Friends together, your first favorite show. Elise: Googoogaga, Googoogaga. (And so they all watch Barney and Friends) (Lawson woke up, and found himself back in his room) Lawson: Hey! Did I have a baby sister? No! It's just a dream! (Suddenly, Lawson heard his dad calling) Lawson's dad's voice: Erwin, we got good news! Miss Finster's daughter is having a baby! We're going to visit her in the hospital right away! Lawson: Okay! We're going to see her right away! (The End) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff